


we've got our obsessions

by an_idle_teen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (at first but not really), Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Stalking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_idle_teen/pseuds/an_idle_teen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry isn't actually a stalker, not really. </p><p>Sure, he spends most of his time following Louis around, and yeah, he has a whole photo album dedicated just to Louis, whom he's never actually met in person, but that's not weird. </p><p>Right? </p><p>Right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of have a thing for stalker!harry and high school AUs 
> 
> Title: Obsessions by Marina and The Dimaonds
> 
> Hope you enjoy! x

Harry Styles isn't actually a stalker, not really.

Sure, he spends most of his time following Louis around and making sure that he knows where he is and what he's doing basically no matter what, but he's almost positive that Louis wouldn't really mind too much if he were to ever find out.

And yeah, he does have a whole photo album (and a wall in his closet covered with pictures) dedicated just to Louis, whom he's never actually met in person, but that's not weird. Louis Tomlinson is a beautiful human being, and he's so well liked and always seems to be everywhere at once, so of course Harry would have a lot of pictures of him. He'd reckon that everyone does, probably. (Maybe).

The fact that those pictures are categorized by date is just a coincidence, really.

So no, he isn't a stalker, right?

Right.

Harry truly does not want to cause the (beautiful) blue eyed lad any harm, it's actually the last thing he would ever want to happen. It's just, Harry is a bit of loner, and has only one close friend, Zayn.

And Louis, well, Louis is the complete opposite of Harry, of course. He is one of the most popular lads in their high school. He has tons of friends, Liam Payne and Niall Horan being the closest of them all, and he has a model-like girlfriend named Eleanor. He would never, ever want to talk to a freak like Harry; so it's better if he just keeps his distance and continues on documenting every part of the other lad's life alone.

There's absolutely nothing creepy about the situation, he swears. Zayn would say otherwise, but Harry chooses to ignore most of what comes out of his best mate's mouth. He's high practically all the time anyway, so what could he possibly know?

Also, because life hates Harry, Louis is older than him. Unfortunately, Louis is a senior, and Harry is a junior, still too young and unimportant to be noticed by the most popular lad in school.

And so Harry will just continue on his loner journey (along with Zayn) and follow the older lad from a safe, respectable distance, snapping pictures with the new Nikon camera that his mum bought him last christmas whenever he can.

He was pretty sure that nobody had ever realized what was going on, he felt safe in his little obssessed-with-louis bubble, but apparently he wasn't.

He really, really wasn't.

~

Louis walked out of drama class with Niall, peeking over his shoulder to see a curly headed lad trying to blend in with the lockers. Again.

"For god's sake, he's here again! I am telling you, Ni, this guy is stalking me!" Louis squeaked, looking behind him again only to see that the lad was still there.

He decided to walk a little faster, making Niall roll his eyes and practically sprint just to keep up with him.

"Don't be crazy, Lou. He probably just looks up to you 'cause you're captain of the footy team! He's probably just some huge fan that wants to meet you. Go talk to him, you huge prick!"

"NO!" Louis shouted, gaining quite a few looks that he stuck his tongue out at. "Listen, I've seen him take pictures... Pictures! He's never even talked to me! I'm gonna call the police one day, mate," Louis shakes his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts that end up with him getting murdered.

He's seen all of the movies, even read a few (like two) books. And he knows that he'll eventually end up in some ditch somewhere with this curly headed freak to be never seen again. That's just the way these things go.

"Jesus, just go over and talk to him first, yeah? Maybe he'll stop if you do!" Niall advised, shrugging all casual like because honestly it wasn't his problem, it was Louis'.

"What the hell, you prick. Ugh, fine. I'll go and ask him for my pictures back too, the little perv! And if he still follows me around, if I see even one more camera, I am ringing the police!" Louis nodded, trying to psych himself up.

Niall just rolled his eyes and pushed him off, ignoring his huffs of protest.

Sighing, Louis let himself be pushed and made his way to the younger looking lad, anger rising up inside as he realized that he was finally about to face the guy who has probably been wanking to his pictures for a while now.

He hadn't even really noticed the lad before, but once Eleanor had pointed him one night after a big game, it seems like all he can notice now is the curly headed lad. It's getting to be a bit distracting, and a whole lot creepy, and he needs to end it. Now.

~

Harry's obnoxiously green eyes widened to almost double their normal size (which is still too big) as he realized that Louis effing Tomlinson was making his way towards him.

He wasn't looking too happy, either. His pretty blue eyes were narrowed and his even prettier pink lips were set in a tight line.

Oh shit. Shit.

Harry felt anxious, of course, but he also felt crazily excited. He was finally, finally, going to talk with the love of his life!

Maybe one conversation with Harry would be all that Louis needed to realize that they're meant to be. Maybe all Louis needs to do is gaze into Harry's eyes, and he'll see that Eleanor isn't the one for him, but that Harry is. Maybe hearing Harry's raspy, deep voice will trigger something inside of Louis and he'll realize what he's been missing.

Maybe Harry needs to stop reading all those stupid, unrealistic romance novels.

Maybe.

He was suddenly startled out of his girly little fantasy as Louis himself stopped in front of him, hands on his fine little hips. His feathery eyebrows were furrowed and Harry noted that no matter the expression on Louis' face, he looked good enough to eat. Or, y'know, have sex with. Or both.

"Uh, hullo..." Harry paled, unsure of what to say. As soon as he had realized Louis was coming over he had stashed his camera in his messenger bag (and he wasn't going to call it a purse, no matter how many times Zayn had insisted it was).

So maybe Louis wouldn't know that Harry had been taking pictures just a few minutes ago of him, and that he was just a little bit (a lot) obsessed with him.

Maybe.

"Who the hell are you, you stalker you!" Louis shouted, pointing a (beautiful) tan finger in Harry's even paler than usual face.

"W-what! Stalker, you're crazy mate!" Harry chuckled nervously, feigning shock and confusion.

Shit, why is this happening? He thought he'd been careful! He never got too close, made sure to never have a camera with flash, and had been absolutely positive that Louis had never even known that he existed.

So what the hell?

~

"I'm crazy? Are you actually being serious right now? You're the crazy one!" Louis all but screams at the young lad standing in front of him.

Louis couldn't believe that this was actually happening to him right now. This guy has been stalking him, Louis is sure of it. Maybe he hasn't followed him home yet, but who knows if he wasn't planning on doing that too? 

And he has the balls to call Louis crazy?

"Listen mate, really, I don't want any trouble?" Harry pleads, looking close to tears and Louis almost, almost falters for a second.

Because shit, his eyes are so big and green and so pretty, too pretty, really, but then he remembers: no, this lad is creepy, and Louis needs to put him in place, whether he's crying or not. 

"Listen mate, you've been following me around, no don't give me that look, I've seen you plenty of times, and it's weird." Louis almost feels bad for this guy, because maybe he doesn't want any trouble, maybe he really is just a fan, but it's too late now. Things have already gotten a bit out of hand.

"B-but-" Harry falters, tears practically begging to be released, but he stays strong. He nods, making sure to look Louis in the eye so the older lad knows that he's serious, before walking off.

He'll just have to be sneakier than usual from now on...

~

As Harry walks off, looking like an injured puppy, Louis wonders why he feels slightly disappointed. He can't actually want the boy to stalk him, right? He doesn't even know his name, for god's sake.

He checks his phone, sighing as he realizes that he's missed most of English already.

"Oh, screw it," he mutters to himself, before walking out of the building. Maybe he'll call Niall after school and they can go to a party, loosen up. He needs to take his mind off this kid with the curly hair and pretty eyes and lips and face.

~

Harry spends the rest of his school day in a funk, ignoring the teachers when called on, and being even more antisocial than usual.

Of course, Zayn notices and by the end of the day he's pestering Harry to just "loosen the hell up" and "just go to this one little party!"

"Zayn if I had a gun, you would be the first to go, I swear."

"Oh, Styles, how you wound me!" Zayn sighed dramatically, before reattaching himself to Harry's arm and holding on tight. "Please! Please! Pretty please with a dildo on top?"

"Holy shit, are you high right now?" Harry demands, rolling his eyes and (very) forcibly removing Zayn from his arm.

They're walking out of school (finally) and Zayn is so loud that a couple of students have already started to look over and stare, cringing when they hear him say "dildo."

Harry has already had a shit day, he doesn't want to go to some shitty teenage party, all he wants to do is go home and snuggle up with his cat while looking through his pictures of Louis. Of course, he can't tell Zayn that, and so he lies instead.

"Can't mate, have to watch my sister, sorry," he says, trying to seem genuine. It doesn't work though, because no matter how high Zayn is, he's not an idiot (usually).

"Gemma is older than you, you little twat!" Zayn glares, poking Harry in the arm.

"Ugh, Zayn!"

"Ugh my arsehole, you're going if I have to drag you by your curly locks!"

"Screw you."

"See ya later, sweet cheeks! I'll pick you up tonight!"

"Why is this my life."

"Dress slutty!"

~

Louis had spent the rest of his day lazing around the house alone and moping, while sexting Eleanor even though she was still at school. Sending (and receiving) dirty pics and texts with El usually put him in a good enough mood, but it just wasn't today.

He just couldn't seem to get the curly haired lad out of his head, no matter how hard he tried or how hard he got from the risky texts El sent, and that pissed him off to no end.

Shit, he really needed to get messed up tonight. Hopefully there would be some weed, or maybe even some pills at that party, or else he'd go insane. Alcohol would not be enough tonight.

Thankfully it was now nearing four o' clock, which meant that Niall would be arriving at his house any minute, and they would be able to start talking about the party.

Louis would have just texted him earlier while he still at school, but Niall isn't exactly subtle with his phone and if he were to get caught with it again his mum would probably end up grounding him. Then who would Louis have to bother, aside from Liam? And Liam doesn't even count, not really, because he's just so damn nice about everything and is seemingly never bothered by any of the shit Louis pulls.

"Hey wanker, open yer bloody door!" A loud, obnoxious banging on his front door signals that Niall has finally arrived, and Louis rolled his eyes, but was grinning anyway.

"You twat, the door was unlocked!" Louis teased as he opened the door up for one of his best mates. "Is Liam coming?"

"Yea 'm pretty sure he is, I texted him after class. What're the plans for tonight?"

"We're gonna have a right good night, I'd reckon," Louis smirked, already forgetting about his issues with his stalker from earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Rape is mentioned once, nothing serious at all but just in case!

"Zayn, what the actual hell. I am not going to be wearing that!" Harry all but screeches, throwing the sparkly (or glittery? is there even a difference? Harry isn't too sure) black tank top (yes, a tank top) that Zayn had brought over away from him.

"But you'd look so pretty!" Zayn pouts, picking up the shirt off the ground and coddling it to his chest like it's a damn baby or summat.

Harry and Zayn are up in Harry's room, getting ready for the party that he really does not want to go to. Like, he'd rather get hit by a bus than go to this party.

Sadly for Harry, Zayn is a horrible best friend and decided to black mail him with all the extra pictures of Louis he had found lying around his bedroom (and even that one from the bathroom, which Harry had to pretend he knew nothing at all about).

"If you like it so much why don't you just wear it?" Harry glares, turning back to his cluttered closet to find something that doesn't look like it's made for girls. 

"I don't have the figure for it like you do, mate," Zayn laughs, but it quickly fades away as he ducks to avoid getting hit by the pillow Harry throws at him.

"Oh sod off, and help me find something to wear, you twat."

"Whatever you say, your highness."

Yeah, Harry has a feeling that he's not going to enjoy tonight very much (at all).

~

An hour later, around five o' clock, Liam finally arrives and Louis decides to let him and Niall in on his plan for the night. His mum and sisters are still out, probably shopping, and so he doesn't have to worry about being interrupted or "keeping things PG" as his mum likes to remind him.

"So, what's the plan!" Niall grins as he walks back into the living room, a bag of crisps in one hand and a beer (his mum's) in another.

"A party? We can get messed up, take our minds off things," Louis says, and by "things" he means his stalker with the pretty everything. Seriously, everything about this lad is like perfect.

Minus his stalker-like tendencies. That's a turn off to anyone, Louis reckons.

"Hell yea! I need a break, to be honest, school's been brutal," Niall agrees, taking a swig of his beer and burping almost right after, making both Louis and Liam wince in disgust. Pig.

"But it's a Wednesday! We have school tomorrow!" Liam tries his best to convince Niall and Louis to stay in tonight, and maybe even study for once, but they aren't listening (they never really are) and so he finally just gives up with a sigh and a not at all quiet mumble of "stupid wankers."

"Right good lad you are, Li," Louis winks, leaning back in his seat.

"Whatever guys, you'll feel bad later when you're unable to graduate!" Liam tsks, shaking his head back and forth and Louis can't help but wonder when Liam had started to replace his mum.

"Oh sod off, Li!" Niall says, but it's not meant to be hurtful and they all know it. "So, how was lover boy?" He asks after a pause, and Louis grimaces because hell he had almost forgotten all about that creep.

He sighs, long and drawn out (dramatic as ever), before answering. "Creepy, really damn creepy," is all he says and Niall and Liam just stare, waiting for him to elaborate (which he was sort of hoping to avoid because what if he mentioned how pretty the boy was? would that be weird? he reckons it would be).

"Yeah, go on?" Niall presses, ignoring the little glare Liam gives him, because he doesn't really give a shit if Louis doesn't want to talk about it to be honest.

"Ugh, screw you Ni. He said that he wasn't actually a stalker and I told him that he was a liar and that he needed to stop," Louis mumbles, and it's only half the truth even though he knows it should be all there is to it. It's just, he feels like something else happened earlier when they were talking, and he doesn't know what or why.

Liam and Niall seem to realize that as well, but aside from a shared questioning glance, they don't mention anything.

"Well, let's get ready. Time to go get fucked up!" Niall shouts after a moment, and the other lads both agree (although Liam feels the need to mention at least twice more that night that staying home and studying is always an option).

"Tonight is going to be amazing," Louis grins.

~

"I look ridiculous," Harry whines about an hour later, (an hour filled with pulling all of the clothes out of Harry's closet and making a complete mess of his room), falling onto his bed with a cry of anguish.

He does look ridiculous, is the thing. He's not trying to be dramatic and get out of going to the party with Zayn (on a school night!), no way. It's just. He's wearing these stupidly crazy tight jeans, dark grey with weird black things on the knees, and they show off the bulge in his pants a bit too much (Zayn says it lets people know what they're dealing with) and a tight white t shirt that shows off his collarbones.

So, yeah. He looks ridiculous.

"What the hell are you on about?" Zayn groans, throwing his hands up in the air like the stupid diva that he is. "You look hot! The jeans are just tight enough to-"

"'Let people know what they're dealing with' I know! I just, I don't feel comfortable in them," Harry sighs, flipping over and onto his back so Zayn can see properly the pleading eyes that's he giving.

Zayn ignores him in favor of fixing up his own outfit - which means just his hair, because he always looks sexy. The prat. 

"I don't even know when I got these," he continues on, hoping that eventually Zayn will just get tired of hearing him speak and let him change into something more his style. Like a onesie, or maybe some sweats. Anything besides these jeans would be more than fine, honestly.

"Oh shut the hell up, would you? You're coming with me and you're gonna need to look hot," Zayn says, and there's something in his eyes that makes Harry wince and even consider yelling for his mum. Not that she'd do anything, she thinks Zayn is an angel sent from Heaven Above, which makes no sense at all.

"Uh, why?"

"Louis Tomlinson is gonna be there!"

~

"Lou, you can't be serious right now. You're messin' with us, right?" Niall practically begs, eyes wide and a look of distaste on his pale face as he stares at the bright red trousers and white braces Louis has on.

"What?" Louis whines, turning around in a full circle once again to give Niall and Liam a good look at what he's wearing tonight. He thinks he looks hot, actually, thank you very much.

"Stop turning, you crazy git. Those jeans are tighter than the one's El wears!" Niall says, cackling at the look of outrage that appears on his best mate's face.

"Ugh, you're an arse," Louis sticks his tongue out, before turning to Liam. "I don't look that bad, do I?"

Liam seems to do a double take, turning red and clearing his throat as he reluctantly takes his gaze off of Louis' fantastic arse in order to look at him.

"Li?" Louis asks again, eyebrows raised and a hand on his hips.

"Oh, uh, yea, they're a bit... a lot, tight," Liam stumbles over his words, and normally Louis and Niall would give him shit for it but Louis is in the middle of dealing with a clothing crisis, and Niall is in the middle of making fun of him for it, so. Maybe next time.

"What's wrong with that?" Louis whines (again, like a little girl, Niall wants to point out).

"Well, it looks like you wanna get done from behind. Instead of, y'know, doing the shagging?" Niall smiles, as if he hadn't just suggested that Louis wasn't as straight as he always acted. (Acted? What? It wasn't an act.)

"Uh, w-what!" Louis laughed, trying his best to play it off, because he was definitely not thinking of that boy with the obnoxious curls and pink lips and pale face and pretty green eyes. Most certainly not. That would be very gay, and he was very, very straight. He even has the texts to prove it. And the girlfriend.

"Liam! Tell Niall he's being a little twat!"

Liam just shakes his head politely. "I'd rather not. Now, are we gonna go or what? I have a big maths exam Friday and I wanted to spend tonight studying..."

"Yeah, whatever, let's get going," Louis begrudgingly says, tugging at his braces and trying to reason with himself that they're really not that tight. Well, at least his arse looks good.

"Oh, I heard that Harry kid was gonna be there too, or at least his best mate Zayn is," Niall says casually as they're leaving Louis' house (well, his mum's) and getting into his car.

Both Liam and Louis look up.

"Who's Harry?" A question.

"Um, Zayn?" A squeak of surprise and maybe (definitely) even horror.

~

Harry is positive that he stopped breathing for a moment, when Zayn said that Louis would be at the party as well. He's sure that his heart stopped and his life flashed before his eyes before he remembered how to breathe properly again.

"What." It's not a question, not a statement, it's more of a growl, bordering on threatening. Because Zayn knows what happened with him and Louis today, and he knows that Harry is now terrified of, but still madly in love with, the older lad and yet it seems that he doesn't really give a damn. What a twat.

Zayn manages to look ashamed, a little bit anyway, and he holds his hand up in a "sorry" sort of gesture. "I think it'll be a good opportunity for you!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Harry all but shouts, tugging at his curls in equal parts of both despair and anger. He really does not have time for this, he could be going through his pictures of Louis in his footy uniform right now, but no.

"I mean, you could actually seem normal! Instead of some creepy stalker, show him the Harry that I know..." Zayn trails off, giving him a meaningful glare.

Harry knows that glare, he knows it well, in fact. It's the "don't-make-me-tell-you-again" glare that means no matter what Harry does or says, no matter how much sex he offers, he won't be getting out of going to this party tonight.

Shit.

"But... but what if he doesn't like me?" Harry tries, practically in tears. He really does not want to go to this party. He'll end up embarrassing himself for sure.

"I'm sure he'll love you, Haz," Zayn assures him, ruffling his curls up a bit but ducking as Harry tries to do the same to him.

"Well... okay."

Maybe tonight won't be so bad.

More than likely he'll have to have a lot of drinks tonight, and even a spliff or two.

~

Niall pales a bit after Louis and Liam question him, and casually tries to take a step away, as if distance will make them forget what they had just asked.

He's halfway in the car when Louis pulls him back, unwilling to budge. Liam seems more than willing to act as if he hadn't said anything at all (which Louis will ask him about later, to figure why he's acting so shady about this 'Zayn' lad).

"Either you tell me or you go to that party alone!" Louis threatens, glaring at his best mate. He's aware that he sounds a bit like his mum when she's reprimanding his sisters (or himself) but whatever. She's a pretty nice lady.

"Okay, okay! Christ, I'll tell you!" Niall caves, holding his hands up in surrender. "You might wanna sit down, though," he adds, as an afterthought.

"Excuse me? I'm not sitting on the dirty ground, you twat," Louis huffs, straightening up a bit and crossing his arms. That would totally ruin his trousers.

Niall rolls his eyes but laughs anyway. "Alright, princess. Harry is that lad... that 'crazy' one?" He says crazy with implied quotation marks, as if the kid is anything but.

"You're kidding me! You little twat! I... Shit!" Louis shouts, stamping his feet and letting out these little animalistic growls.

Niall and Liam both take a not so hesitant step away from him, and look towards the abandoned street. Just in case they need to make a run for it.

"Um... surprise?" Niall laughs, grinning as if he hadn't just guaranteed that Louis' night was going to suck majorly.

"NIALL! He. is. insane, you little twat face!" Louis shouts, waving his hands up in the air. "Oh god, why me?"

"Twat face? What? Calm down, Lou, maybe you just need to get to know him! I'm sure he's a right lovely lad!" Niall pleads, looking to Liam for assistance.

Liam is more often than not the voice of reason in their little trio, and is the only one who can really talk Louis out of attempting murder.

"Yeah, what Niall said!" Liam grins, trying to be helpful. He's not so sure he really wants to go to this party tonight, though, not if Zayn Malik is going to be there.

"Yes, what I said. Thanks ever so much, Liam."

"If he tries to talk to me, I will scream out rape," Louis huffs, walking away from Niall and Liam and getting into the front seat. "I'm not even joking!" He adds, buckling his seatbelt in with a bit more force than is truly necessary.

"Woo, time to party!"

"Shut up Niall!"


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh shit. Oh shit shit shit. I can't fucking do this, Zayn. I just can't!” Harry whines, biting his lip so hard that he ends up tasting blood. He stops biting his lips (because ew, he's not a fucking vampire) and moves onto his nails. His free of polish nails, much to Zayn's ridiculous disappointment. (“But you have the perfect hands Harry, imagine them with polish!” “Imagine your face with my fist!”)

“Course you can, babe,” Zayn assures him, smile big and beautiful as always. He smells a bit like weed already, which doesn't make any sense because he's been with Harry since school ended and not once has Harry seen him have a smoke, but, whatever. 

Harry and Zayn are standing outside of the house (more like a fucking mansion, really) where the party is supposed to be and Harry knows they're at the right place because there's already too many red solo cups littering the fancy green lawn, and even a few bright colored bras scattered around here and there. Harry thinks he can see a lace thong from where he's at, too. Which is just disgusting and unsanitary, Harry thinks. 

Zayn goes to take a step forward, to actually open the door and get to partying, but Harry stops him. He's not ready yet (although he doubts he ever will be, to be honest). 

“What if we see Louis? Oh shit Zayn, he fucking hates me!”

“Christ, calm down Haz! I'm sure Louis is a good lad... Now, let's go!” Zayn says, grabbing Harry's hand forcefully and pulling him through the front door. 

“How would you know that?” Harry asks, taking a moment to pause and have a look around the place. 

It's dark inside, with colored strobe lights passing over all the teens. He can smell an intense mixture of sweat, perfume, weed, and sex. Maybe even some vomit. 

Lovely. 

“I know because... I know a mate of his,” Zayn mutters, glancing around and grinning when he locates some ginger-headed lad who looks right stoned out of his mind. “Let's go say hi to Ed!” 

“I'd rather not, let's just-” Harry is interrupted by Zayn once again grabbing his hand and tugging him towards the other lad. “Fuck you,” he adds, because he feels like Zayn should know that he's a twat. 

“You wish, babes. Hey, Ed, howsit goin? Got any bud?” Zayn and Ed do this weird little handshake thing and then hug, and Harry ends up getting pulled into it. He feels like he'll be doing a lot of things unwillingly tonight. 

Ed backs off after a moment and grins, slow and lazy. And okay, yeah, he doesn't seem like too bad of a fellow. Harry likes him well enough, thinks they'll get along pretty good if he plans on sticking around. 

“Course I do, fuck, you of all people should know that!” Ed laughs, loudly, digging into his back pocket and presenting them with a small red lighter, a little plastic baggy three quarters full of cannabis, and some brown papers to roll the spliffs with.

“Thanks mate, you're a beautiful little ginger. How much do I owe ya?” Zayn asks, his own hand going to his back pocket where Harry knows he keeps some spare money for whenever an opportunity like this arrises. 

“Eh, free of charge for tonight. Don't think this is a regular thing though!” Ed grins, handing over everything to Zayn. “Just bring me back that lighter when you're done!”

“Great, thanks mate, we've gotta hang soon, yeah?”

“For sure dude, for sure. Now, I've heard that Liam is gonna show up, along with Niall and Louis... You might wanna start smoking now.”

Harry is confused. He knows that Louis is more than likely going to be here tonight (he might have brought his camera) and where there's Louis there's his mates Niall and Liam, but he doesn't know why that would be of interest Zayn. 

“Oh, uh, cool, fucking great,” Zayn mutters, opening the baggy up. Harry notices that his hands are clenched up tight. 

Ed nods, “Yeah, well I've got to go. I heard Cher was putting on a show in one of the bedrooms, don't wanna miss it,” and walks away. 

“Cheers!”

“Zayn, what's up? Who's Liam?”

~

“Hey Lou, is El gonna be here tonight?” Niall asks as they all make their way inside, almost immediately getting swallowed up by all the teens who are already wasted and horny and sweaty. 

Louis flinches as he feels someone grip his arse (quite violently, might he add) and quickly grabs Liam and Niall's hands, walking them towards the kitchen where it's a bit quieter. 

“Uh, I'm not sure, why?” Louis asks as he practically skips (not really though, he's straight, and straight guys don't fucking skip) to one of many coolers, where he knows there'll be booze. He grabs a beer for himself and has the fleeting thought that he should probably go find Ed later on, too, for a smoke.

The thing is, he's truly sort of hoping that Eleanor isn't going to be at this party tonight. Sure, she's great eye candy and she's a good fuck (sort of), but she's fucking clingy as all hell and would be a right downer at this party. He's surprised that she hasn't yet called him tonight, actually. 

As if all she was waiting for was for him to think that one relieved thought, his phone rings, and, of course, it's her. Mother fucker. 

Regretfully, he unlocks his phone, smiling a bit at his background of him and the rest of the lads from their footy team. It had previously been a picture of him and Eleanor, but that had gotten old pretty damn quick. (He doesn't let her see his phone anymore, because he can't be bothered with arguing over something as small and irrelevant as his phone's home screen.)

“Hello?” Louis takes a swig of the cheap beer, feeling a sudden and overwhelming need to down it and get drunk as fast as possible. 

“Um, where are you?” Eleanor says, instead of greeting him properly. Not that he expected anything else, she usually calls him up to complain and always skips the pleasantries (unless they're having phone sex but even then she's not too polite). 

Louis considers lying, giving her some bullshit story about being out with his family or something tonight but he knows that if she were to find out the truth he'd be in some deep shit. So, reluctantly, he tells her the truth. 

“A party,” he cringes, waiting for the sure to come assault of questions, such as Where are you? Who're you with? Are you fucking cheating on me? Nothing far from the usual, really. 

“Oh, alright. Have fun, babe!” 

She hangs up before he can even say goodbye. 

“Uh, bye...” He mutters into his phone, rolling his eyes as he locks it before putting it back into his pocket. 

He turns around, meaning to tell Niall and Liam about how odd El had just been acting, but they're already gone. Those fuckers, they probably left because they couldn't be bothered to wait for him. 

It's weird though, usually Liam sticks around no matter how long Louis is taking (and he can take a really long fucking time). 

He wonders where they went.

~

Harry repeats his question after a moment of watching Zayn just stare at the wall. It's odd, because he really only does that when he's super baked or supposed to be doing his homework. Neither of those options apply right now (well, the homework one is debatable) and so Harry knows something is up.

“Zayn! Who the fuck is Liam?”

Zayn blinks, apparently out of his little stupor. “Relax, babe, you sound like a jealous girlfriend!” He smirks, waggling his eyebrows a bit and winking like the obnoxious fucker he always is. 

“You wish, hot stuff. Now let's go, I really want a drink right now!” Harry whines, grabbing onto Zayn's hand and searching for the kitchen. If he's being forced to stay here tonight, he at least wants to be wasted enough to enjoy it. (He has a feeling he'll be feeling a bit differently in the morning, but oh well.) 

“Whatever you say, princess!”

They find the kitchen about fifteen minutes later, and it only took so long because Zayn was being stopped constantly to talk (Harry honestly had no idea that his best mate was so damn popular). They also had to try and navigate themselves around all of the grinding teenagers, which is a lot harder than it actually seems. 

Thankfully (and Harry swears it's because he had said a little prayer before they arrived) he hasn't seen Louis yet. Normally, he'd be extremely upset over not seeing the older lad, but he figures Louis wouldn't respond too well to seeing him tonight. 

He'd probably think Harry was stalking him again.

Which he totally wasn't, because he sort of promised Louis that he would stop. Harry Styles is so not a stalker (except he totally is). 

The kitchen seems to be the only place that isn't too crowed, thank God. 

Quickly Harry lets go of Zayn's hand, and walks over to a cooler. There are actually like seven or eight coolers full of alcohol, which is kind of fucking wonderful. 

He grabs two beers and starts to make his way back over to Zayn, but freezes when he realizes who he's chatting with. 

Louis fucking Tomlinson.

Shit.

He is sooo going to murder Zayn in his sleep tonight (if he even makes it through the night). 

~ 

Louis ends up staying in the kitchen, feeling oddly antisocial. Normally he's the fucking life of the party, he's always been a huge party animal, but tonight he really doesn't feel like doing any more than drinking in some stranger's kitchen alone while everyone he knows is having fun. 

But he's fine, really. 

He is definitely not thinking of a certain lad with curly hair and green eyes and pretty lips and a name that starts with H and rhymes with Barry. Certainly not. Because that would be totally weird (and gay) which he is totally not. Totally.

And besides, even if he was (somewhat, not a lot, honestly) interested in the same sex (which he so is not!) he would not be going after Harry. No fucking way, because the guy is his stalker and that's just extremely creepy. 

He doesn't let himself imagine what being with Harry would be like, doesn't let himself think of how cuddly Harry looks, or how fucking lovely it would feel to run his fingers through those soft (he's only guessing) curls. Nope, he's not doing any of that; instead, he decides to drink some more beer (he's only on his third of the night) and people watch. 

It's always great fun to watch your peers get absolutely shitfaced and then completely let go of all self respect they may have. It's not as fun as getting shitfaced and losing respect for yourself along with them, but he thinks he can manage one night. 

He's lost all track of time, too busy watching all the drunk teenagers he goes to school with dance around and snog and hump each other like the sex craved monkeys that they are. He isn't really paying much attention to anything else either. So when a rough hand claps him on the shoulder, he's more than a little bit shocked. And he may or may not have spilt a bit of his beer on himself (nah, he definitely did, oops). 

He turns around quickly, cheeks an embarrassing pink from the current wet (and it's not the good kind of wet) mess on his shirt, and raises a perfectly manicured eyebrow. “Can I help you?”

The lad in front of him raises a just as well (but not better, Louis would never admit that) manicured eyebrow in response. “You're Louis? Tomlinson?” he asks, sounding like he already knows the answer but wants to be completely positive. His voice is nice, it sounds like everyone else's here, except it's a little bit different, and Louis can't really pinpoint why. He's probably from a different town or summat. 

Louis can't recall ever seeing this lad before, except for maybe once or twice in the hallways. He's a bit taller than Louis is (but everyone is, honestly) and has beautiful tan skin, his dark hair styled up into a quiff with a bit of blonde at the tip. His fucking eyes, fuck, are like some dark, gorgeous liquid. He's completely beautiful and Louis doesn't even feel gay for thinking it. He thinks that everyone probably feels this way about him. 

“Yes? Can I help you, quiffy?” Louis smirks, feeling like he's gained the upper hand (although he's not too sure when he had lost it).

The reaction he gets isn't the one he was hoping for. “Wow, you are really funny. I'm Zayn, by the way,” the lad - Zayn, now (odd, that name sounds familiar) says, grinning slightly.

Even his teeth are perfect. Shit, Louis is actually starting to feel a bit inferior right now. 

Even though Zayn looks like absolute sex on legs, there's someone else who won't stop fucking with Louis' thoughts. 

“Uh, Zayn?” A voice squeaks out, sounding terrified. 

They both turn around, Zayn's grin looking positively evil and Louis trying to rearrange his face into a scowl. 

Harry fucking Styles. 

Shit.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry really, really fucking regrets trying to get Zayn's attention, because now, both Zayn and Louis (Louis!!!!) are staring at him like he's some sort of curly headed mutant freak. Which, okay, he is a bit odd, but. Not that odd, surely? 

Well, Zayn actually looks like he's torn between being amused with his best friend's crippling awkwardness or frustrated (more than likely he's frustrated, like always). And Louis, Louis is scowling at Harry like he's done something dreadfully horrid. 

Which, yeah, okay stalking is pretty terrible, (and illegal, Harry's almost one hundred percent positive), but can't they just move on? Apparently not, considering the way Louis is glaring (he looks sort of constipated, but in a really pretty way that Harry is sure only he can pull off) at Harry right now. 

“Yeah, Haz?” Zayn smirks, lifting an eyebrow (he's the only guy Harry knows that waxes his own eyebrows) as if to say _go ahead, make a fool of yourself in front of the boy who hates you_.

Harry sort of really hates Zayn right now. Like, a lot. However, he doesn't really know anyone else at this party, and he wants to go home. So, he tries to put away all the negative energy he's feeling towards Zayn right now (he'll save it for later, when Zayn is least expecting it) and says “Can I talk to you? _Alone_?.” 

He makes sure to stress the word alone because Louis is still standing there, just staring at Harry and it's making him feel more than a tad bit uncomfortable. He's surprised that he hasn't actually started stuttering yet. 

“Sure Haz, just let me finish talking to Louis here. You know Louis, yeah? He's captain of the footie team?” Zayn grins, acting innocent, as if he doesn't already know that yes, Harry definitely knows who Louis is. 

He knows fucking everything about Louis Tomlinson, from his shoe size (nine and a half, sometimes ten), to his favorite food (cookie dough), to his favorite film (Grease). So, yeah, he's well aquatinted with the perfection that is Louis (middle name William) Tomlinson.

But, see, Louis can't know that. He may have a vague idea that Harry follows him around a bit (which is true), but he doesn't really know just how much Harry knows; and Harry doesn't want to scare him away anymore than he already has. 

So, he decides to play it cool. 

“L-louis? Yeah, I've, uh, s-seen him around. A bit. School. Y-yeah,” Harry stumbles over his words, and he knows he's blushing like a fool but he can't help it. He can feel Louis' eyes on him (but he doesn't dare look away from Zayn), and it's the most attention he's ever gotten from Louis (besides earlier today at school, and that was a right disaster).

He has a feeling that every meeting with Louis will be a disaster (and that's why he sticks to talking to his pictures of Louis instead - they can't talk back or just give him a _look_ that makes him feel even more inferior than usual). 

Harry shakes his head, trying to clear his thoughts and focus a bit on the task at hand (because that's what this is, what it feels like, a task). 

He looks back up, still blushing, and accidentally makes eye contact with Louis. He instantly wishes he had just continued to glare at the gross looking carpet, because at least the gross looking carpet can't glare back like the devastatingly pretty looking Louis can. 

“Um....” Harry wants to say something smart, something that will maybe make Louis interested in him, but he doesn't know what. 

He's thinking of maybe trying again (ignoring the pleading looks Zayn is sending him, even though they clearly say _stop, you're embarrassing yourself_ , but Louis beats him to it. 

“Right. I've go to go meet up with my girlfriend, Eleanor. Buh-bye,” he smiles (but it's not genuine, Harry can tell) and walks off.

Harry can't help but watch the tiny swing of his delicate hips, he can't take his eyes off of that amazing arse, and he knows he's being creepy but he really wants to take a picture.

“Mate, you're fucked,” Zayn scoffs, before offering him a spliff from out of nowhere (his shirt's front pocket). 

Harry takes it gratefully, needing the distraction, because yeah, he's definitely fucked. 

~

From the very moment Louis sees Harry walking over, he knows that it's going to be a very long and very, very difficult night. 

It's just, Louis has a feeling that if Harry wasn't such a creepy person, then maybe they could have been acquaintances - maybe even good mates. Sure, he's a bit (a lot) awkward, but he honestly doesn't seem all that bad. Even the fact that he's a grade below Louis doesn't really cause too much bother.

It's just, the whole stalking thing? Yeah, that's kind of a huge deal breaker for Louis, unfortunately. 

So he forces himself to just glare at the poor lad (realizing with a feeling stuck between amusement and pity that Harry looks like he may end up shitting himself) and tries to act like he could care less. He sneaks a glance over at Zayn (why the hell does that name sound so familiar?) who looks away, too delighted with the whole Harry-is-obsessed-with-Louis-and-Louis-knows-it situation. 

Harry looks like he's going to walk away or something, like he can't stand to be the center of attention for too long but before he can Zayn says “Yeah, Haz?” with a smirk on his face that Louis is sure is meant to mean something. 

Harry splutters like a fish out of water for a moment and it makes Louis almost want to laugh. He doesn't, though, because he has to seem impassive towards whatever the curly headed lad does. Which he definitely is (not). 

“Can I talk to you? _Alone_?” Harry says eventually, glaring down at his (huge, holy shit, way huge) feet - like looking directly at Louis isn't allowed or summat. Louis isn't really sure how he feels about that, to he honest (he feels annoyed). 

Zayn, much to Louis' amusement (and somewhat horror, not that he'd ever admit it), seems to enjoy making Harry feel as out of place as possible. At the very least, whenever Louis is around to witness it.

Instead of being a good mate (not that Louis is really one to talk, he's a right twat himself) and letting Harry off the hook, Zayn simply replies with “Sure Haz, just let me finish talking to Louis here. You know Louis, yeah? He's captain of the footie team?”

Which, yeah, okay. Um. Is Zayn really that freaking dense or is he just a major pain in the arse? 

He looks over at Harry (subtly, always subtle) and has to actually force back a grin. The lad has such a look of concentration on his pale (and pretty, super pretty) face that Louis sort of wishes he could read minds. But then he remembers that he's not supposed to care what that hipster freak (he's not that freaky! his conscience shouts at him) thinks or says or does. 

Harry stays quiet for so long that even Zayn starts to look worried. Finally, though, he manages to mumble “L-louis? Yeah, I've, uh, s-seen him around. A bit. School. Y-yeah,” and he's stuttering and blushing like a fucking girl and Louis knows he shouldn't find it so cute but he does. He really, really does. 

And that's not okay. It's not okay that Louis is staring at his fucking stalker (stalker!) like he's the prettiest thing he's ever seen (although he is), and it's not okay that when Harry says “um” all awkward and cringeworthy that Louis wants to kiss the worry right off his stupid, perfect face. 

So he decides to run - not literally though, that'd be a tad suspicious - and manages to grit out “Right. I've got to go meet up with my girlfriend, Eleanor. Buh-bye,” with a small, fake smile (and it's faker than the ones he usually gives Eleanor, who isn't even here tonight, fuck). 

He's so fucking fucked. 

~

Harry spends the rest of his Wednesday night (why the fuck is he out partying on a Wednesday again?) in a half depressed, half dazed sort of stupor - which, unfortunately, not even the weed and alcohol have done much to change. 

He's feeling a bit depressed because he knows that somewhere in this house, Louis is with Eleanor. And they could be anywhere. Snogging on the couch, grinding in the living room, fucking on some poor, unassuming kid's bed. And Harry can't do anything about it. 

Which, y'know, really sucks. 

He's also in a bit of a daze because (no matter how brief and awkward the moment was) he had Louis' attention. Like, total, focused fucking attention. It was great. Really fuckin' awkward and horrible, but great at the same time. 

So, that's a bit of a plus. 

But he can't push away the thought that Louis has probably forgotten all about him, has waved the thought of Harry away because he's got more important things - like his perfect girlfriend - to focus on. 

Shit, he's nowhere near high enough to be dealing with these feelings right now. He needs Zayn. He needs some more weed from Zayn, to be more accurate. But Zayn, the stupid fuck, had left earlier with a lot of curses and then a mumble of “gotta go find Li” (who?) and that was that. 

So he walks around for a while, trying to find Zayn, stumbling just a little and okay he must be more intoxicated than he realizes because when he sees a lad with blonde hair and a loud laugh he thinks _oh, that's Niall_ and then _oh shit, that's Louis' best friend, Niall_ and he knows he shouldn't go over but Zayn isn't here to stop him, so. 

So. He walks (stumbles like a drunkard) over. 

And says “Niall, hey!”. He has to shout over the music to be heard, but that's okay because usually when he yells he doesn't stutter and he doesn't want Niall to think he's weird. 

Niall jumps, startled, but turns away from the girl he had been (almost aggressively) grinding with with a big smile on his face. It falls only a little bit when he realizes who it was that had called his name. 

To be fair it's not like Harry was really expecting anything different. Although it still sort of hurts, the way that Harry always seems to make others a bit wary, a bit more cautious than they would be if it was someone else. Just 'cause he's a little different and has an (obvious) obsession with Louis. 

He figures he'll get used to it though, eventually - since there's no other option. 

“Uh, hey! What can I do for ya, mate?” Niall asks, leaning in close to be heard over the music. 

Harry doesn't know how to respond to that, actually, because he doesn't really want anything (besides Louis, that is - but he can't tell Niall that. Can he?)

“Why does Louis hate me? I love him and he hates me,” he whines, sticking out his lower lip because Zayn says he looks irresistible when he does and so maybe Niall will think so, too, and give him some answers. 

Niall actually feels bad for Harry, because he obviously really cares for Louis (no matter how fucking creepy he goes about showing it) and he thinks Louis hates his guts. 

Niall, however, thinks differently. He saw the way Louis had looked after talking to Harry in the hallway at school earlier today (like he'd seen a fuckin' angel!), saw how eager Louis had been to just “forget it ever fucking happened.” And those trousers he's got on tonight? No straight boy wears those. 

He just doesn't think Louis realizes it himself. He'll have to fix that (just not right now because Harry is still staring at him with those huge fuckin' green eyes and jesus how could anybody say no to _that_?) 

“He doesn't hate you, Harry! God can you just stop fucking pouting please?”

“Oh wow, really? You mean it? That's great! Thank you so much Niall, you're great!” Harry squeals (actually squeals, holy shit) before running (skipping like a fuckin' fairy boy) off. 

He needs to find Zayn and tell him how great his life is right now (how fucking intoxicated is he? probably a lot).


	5. Chapter 5

Louis thinks that maybe he should spend the rest of this party locked up in the bathroom, avoiding any type of human contact at all. 

It seems like a good plan, one that ensures that Harry will be far, far away from him. It’s not like he can’t handle himself around Harry, of course not, just. It’s obvious that Harry doesn’t have as much self control as he does. (Not that Louis _needs_ to control himself around Harry, because he has no interest in that curly headed freak, no way.)

He’s been in the bathroom for about half an hour, according to his phone (which is about to die soon, since he’s spent most of that half hour taking selfies - which no one has to know about, ever - and playing Virtual Families 2 - which is not as fun nor as easy as the first Virtual Families, no matter what the ratings may say.) Surprisingly no one has interrupted his alone time, not even any horny couples that want a quick shag. He’s very grateful.

As grateful as he may be for the lack of his horny peers, Louis is also feeling a little bit miffed that neither Liam nor Niall has tried to find him. He’s not too surprised that Niall hasn’t come looking, because he’s probably trying to charm his way into some unlucky girl’s pants, but he is a bit surprised that Liam hasn’t yet found him. Liam never really does anything at these parties - he doesn’t drink or smoke, he doesn’t fuck, he barely even dances. So, like, where the hell is he?

Louis considers calling Liam, but then decides against it. If Liam is too busy to find one of his best mates, then he must be doing something important, like finally getting laid. Louis will not be the one to take that away from him. It’s about time Liam has sex with someone other than his hand.

He's just about to text Niall something rude and unnecessary (I know you want this dick mate dont deny it my body is ready) when there's a few frantic knocks on the door, followed by the doorknob being turned. Luckily he locked the door, so whoever wants to come in here will just have to wait. 

“Hullo? I need to pee!” a voice says and Louis stiffens because he's pretty sure he knows that voice.

It's just his (bad) luck that Harry the Stalker has to take a piss in the one bathroom that Louis is trying to avoid him in. And, like, who says _pee_ anymore? 

~

Harry really, really has to pee. For a second or two he thinks that maybe he shouldn’t have had so much to drink, but. Drinking is fun and it’s (sort of) helping him forget about Louis, so, whatever.

He's tried about three other bathrooms (damn this house is big) and each one has been occupied. The first two had couples snogging very enthusiastically, and the third one will forever remain a mystery because the door was locked. (Although he did hear a guy's voice moaning out “shit, Zayn, harder,” so. That pretty much explains where Zayn fucked off to.)

There's one last bathroom left and he's sort of afraid to use it, because of what was going on in the other three, but he's had a hand on his crotch for far too long to try and hold it in any longer. 

He knocks on the door a few times, probably much harder than really necessary, and starts to turn the doorknob. It doesn't budge.

Fuck, he really can't hold it in anymore. 

“Hullo? I need to pee!” Harry says, hoping the desperation in his voice is clear. He doesn't care who the hell is in there, he just needs to pee before he makes a mess in his jeans and most likely all over the carpet, too. 

Nobody answers, and so Harry tries again. (If this doesn't work he'll go find an empty beer bottle and a plant to hide behind, fuck it.) “Open the fucking door!” 

Slowly the door opens, and Harry thinks that whoever is behind it is a real fucking twat. 

(That is, until he sees who's actually in the bathroom.)

“Um, hi, Louis...” He would have tried harder to seem polite, really, but his bladder is sort of controlling everything right now so he just pushes past Louis and pulls his pants down (with quite a lot of difficulty, thanks to Zayn's marvelous fashion sense), and clumsily takes out his dick, aiming for the toilet. 

Behind him Louis makes a weird sound, sort of like a dying animal, and Harry would question why he's still even here but he's too relieved to finally be emptying his bladder to really give a shit (or be embarrassed, like he normally would.) And, like, he's still sort of really drunk, so. That's always a plus.

The downside of being drunk, however, is that Harry can't seem to ever shut up. “Y'alright, mate?” he asks, referring to the noise that Louis has just made. He's done using the toilet, but he hasn't yet pulled up his pants, in favor of just looking at Louis (who sort of looks like he'd rather be anywhere else but here with Harry.)

“What,” Louis says, shaking his head, seeming a bit dazed and unable to draw his gaze away from Harry's cock. Harry counts it as a win. 

“My face is up here,” Harry grins (he's always wanted to say that, and he figures this could be the only time that he'll ever be able to.) 

He pulls up his pants, albeit a little bit reluctantly because weed sort of makes him horny and Louis is right there in front of him, with his pretty little mouth slightly open. But, like, he's also not an idiot, so. He's not going to push his luck tonight, even if that does mean not getting a blowjob from the boy of his dreams tonight.

Louis still isn't responding, just sort of glaring and Harry backs up a little, eyes wide. “A-are you gonna punch me?”

That question seems to break Louis out of his little stupor (fuckin' finally) and he quickly shakes his head. “What? God, no. Just. I've actually gotta go, cheers,” he rambles, before quickly backing out of the bathroom and heading god knows where (probably to his goddess girlfriend, Harry is sure.)

As soon as he's gone Harry sinks to the floor, tugging at his curls (a little bit violently) out of frustration. “Fuck. My face is up here? Who the fuck says that? No wonder he hates me so much.”

He might need to drink some more tonight. Probably. 

~

Louis might be going crazy. Just a little. Because, like, he just saw Harry's dick, and that's fine, really, but, _shit_.

He just saw Harry's _dick_. 

Yeah, he's definitely going crazy. 

It's not as if Louis actually _liked_ what he saw, because that would be gay. Not that there's anything wrong with being gay, just. He is definitely not. He has a girlfriend. His girlfriend who has boobs and a vagina. He would know, because they fuck a lot. 

And fucking is totally not something that he wants to do with Harry. Shit, he needs another drink. Or two or three or seven. 

He slowly makes his way to the kitchen, ignoring anyone who smiles his way. He's a bit of a sassy bitch, to be honest.

“Uh, Lou? Y'alright, mate?”

“Liam? Oh my god where were you when I needed you!” Louis cries, putting his beer down and throwing his arms around his best mate. “Oh my god you smell like sex! I'm so proud of you!”

Liam quickly pushes him away, face bright red and his left eye twitching just a little bit (it happens a lot, Louis is used to it). “Shut up! Someone might hear you, you stupid twat.”

“Aw, Li, are you blushing? Bless,” Louis grins, loving the fact that Liam's face is turning even more red by the second. He honestly didn't even think that was possible. 

“Please, don't say anything. Like, at all,” Liam says, his brown eyes wide and of course Louis won't say anything, not a word, because Liam is sort of like a baby deer and Louis could never betray a baby deer. That's probably, like, illegal, or something. 

“'Course not,” Louis promises, crossing his heart and hoping to die. “Just, like, _who_ did you shag?” He doesn't say "she", because he's totally cool with gay people. He may not be gay, but he doesn't mind if others are. 

“Who? Oh, ha, y'probably don't know them, um,” Liam blanches, looking around like maybe he wants to escape. 

Louis thinks that maybe Liam is lying. “You're a shit liar, Liam Payne,” he mock gasps, waggling his eyebrows and grinning like an idiot. He's never really seen Liam lie (except for when he's getting him and Niall out of trouble), and it's an amusing sight. Hopefully it happens again. 

“Ugh, I hate you so much,” Liam groans, and Louis takes this as the defeat that it obviously is. He's proven right only a short moment later. “Okay, I'll tell you. Just, like. Don't say anything, okay?”

Louis nods his agreement. Liam looks like he might actually shit himself, so, yeah. He can keep a secret. 

“Zayn. Zayn Malik,” Liam whispers, as if speaking any louder will alert all the other people that are fucking around in the kitchen. 

“Are you shitting me right now?”

Louis thinks that maybe the world is ending. That's the only logical explanation for something like this. 

What are the odds that the guy (guy, holy shit) that Liam is shagging is Harry's best (and probably only, the poor thing) mate? Louis is _positive_ that the world is ending.

Fuck. 

~

Harry can't move. He's paralyzed. From embarrassment. 

He's still sat in the bathroom, in the same exact position he was half an hour ago, except now his phone is almost dead because he was killing time by going through all of his pictures of Louis (in a totally non creepy way), and playing a bit of Candy Crush (which gets really fucking difficult after, like, the first 6 parts.) 

It's just, he can't stop thinking about what happened earlier with Louis. He acted like such a tool, and Louis was obviously not impressed. He's never going to get Louis to fall in love with him (wow, how gay does that sound, shit) if he can't act normal.

Harry's really starting to get frustrated now, because he knows that he's a little different from everyone else, he always has been, but. He has like no friends, and almost everyone avoids him at school. The guy that he's in love with hates him because he's a stalker. (Harry figured that stalking was the only way to actually get close to Louis).

He just wants to be good enough for someone other than his mum, Gemma, or Zayn. Being lonely sort of really sucks. 

He's just about to send Zayn a half drunken self pity text (zayyyyn why does evrywon hate meee im cute right plz tell me im cute i lurvz you smsm) when someone knocks on the door.

(He's hoping that maybe it's Louis, and he knows that's a crazy thought, but it happens in practically all the movies so why can't it happen now?)

“Haz? Are you in there? Are you throwing up?” It's Zayn. Of course. 

(Harry now accepts the fact that his life isn't a Disney Princess movie, and that even if it was, that he'd be the guy who doesn't win the girl - or, in this case, the other guy.)

“Yes,” he sighs, scooting forward just enough in order to unlock the door without having to get up. He's still a bit paralyzed.

“I'm having a mid life crisis, Zayn. Save me,” he says when Zayn walks in, lifting his arms up for a hug. 

“Pretty sure you're too young for that, mate, give it like twenty years,” Zayn laughs, half leaning, half kneeling down to give him a proper hug. 

“Well then what the fuck do you call this,” he grumbles, pushing Zayn away after a moment. “You smell like sex. You disgusting animal, I am ashamed to call you my best mate.” (He's only half joking.) 

“Mhm, sure. And I'd say you're in love, you twat,” Zayn snorts, as charming as ever. He kneels down completely, sitting on the side of Harry. It's a bit cramped, but neither boy really minds. 

“Well, duh. I already knew that. But, like, does it always hurt this fucking bad?” If so, he might start to reconsider (but not really, because Louis is worth all this heartbreak shit, he just knows it.) 

Zayn hesitates for a moment, thinking, before speaking. “Yeah, I'd say so, mate.” Harry hums his agreement, leaning his head on Zayn's shoulder. 

They sit quietly for a moment, before Zayn clears his throat and speaks up. “I think I might be in love with Liam Payne.”

“Well, this certainly explains what, or should I say _who_ you were doing in the bathroom.”

Harry isn't freaking out, really and truly. He thinks that maybe it's destiny interfering. Zayn and Liam will start to date, which means that Harry and Louis will start to hang out more, and eventually they'll be going on double dates. 

Perfect. 

~

As Harry goes to sleep that night (morning? he got home at about three, and his mum was proper pissed), he allows himself to imagine a future where he and Louis are old and married and happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Two days after the party, Louis is back in school and contemplating throwing himself outside a window in health class. His mum let him stay home yesterday, realizing that letting her son go to school hung over would probably make herself look bad. But she wouldn't let him skip school two days in a row, unfortunately, and now he's dreadfully bored during second block, wishing for a diversion (and still wondering if the physical damage would be worth jumping out a window.) 

It's just, like, he doesn't need to know how a vagina works, because he doesn't have one. And he sure as hell doesn't need to know the basics of the male anatomy, because he's pretty positive that the past 17 (almost 18) years of exploring his body has informed him enough. 

His shitty attitude has nothing at all to do with the party, that's for damn sure. Because that happened days ago, and Louis is not one to sulk (really, he isn't.) However, if he were to have a problem with that party it would probably have to do with his crazy fangirl stalker, Harry. But he doesn't, so. 

An annoying, nasally voice interrupts him from his innermost ramblings. “Tomlinson! I asked you a question,” his teacher, Mrs. Knight, sneers. 

Louis sighs, wondering once again how on earth this demon of a woman is married. “Could you repeat the question, miss?” he drawls, leaning back in his chair lazily and rolling his eyes when a couple of students start to snicker. 

“I could, after school during detention, in fact. How does that sound, Tomlinson?” Mrs. Knight asks, folding her arms in front of her chest and smiling a little at the look of disbelief on Louis' face. (It seems her only true form of pleasure comes from torturing her students.)

“Uh, that sounds horrible, actually,” Louis says slowly, wondering how much begging it's going to take to get out of this detention. He has a movie date with Eleanor after school, and - wait, actually: “Never mind, I'll take the detention, miss.”

At least now he has a legitimate reason to cancel their date. He hadn't really been looking forward to spending an hour and a half watching some girly film after a long day at school. 

Mrs. Knight looks terribly confused, and a tad bit pissed off as well. She was probably hoping Louis would put up more of a fight, maybe even cry a little. “Fine, you will be staying after school in room 203,” she huffs, turning back to the board and pointing to the picture of the female anatomy displayed on the wall. “This, students, is the clitoris...”

Louis gags, closing his eyes and praying that third block comes quick. 

~

Harry is just starting to doze off in AP Lang when someone flicks him on the head - repeatedly. He groans, looking over to see Zayn glancing away innocently. “What the hell do you want, prick?” Harry whispers, glaring while all Zayn does is grin. 

Zayn has been an insufferable, lovesick madman ever since the party, when he and Liam hooked up. Harry hasn't seen him this loony since he won some big title for a painting last semester. 

“Nothin' much, babes,” Zayn says, looking back down at his desk and grinning. “Just... I'm happy, y'know?” 

Harry sighs softy, cursing his weak heart for being so partial to romance. “Yeah, I know, babe. I'm happy that you're happy. Just stop flicking me, or I'm going to cut off your dick,” he warns (not so) jokingly. 

Zayn is about to reply, already has his middle finger up, when their teacher interrupts. 

“Boys! Are the numerous types of fallacies unimportant to you? And put that finger down Malik, Jesus!” Mr. O'Neill snorts, shaking his head.

Harry starts laughing so loud that he has to put a hand over his mouth, and Zayn is blushing so hard that even his neck is turning red. “Oh my god, this is great,” Harry giggles (it was a manly giggle though, honest), shaking his head. 

“I'm glad you find your mate's misbehavior so amusing, Harry. I'm wondering, though, will you find it so 'great' in detention?” Mr. O'Neill asks, raising an eyebrow at the lad.

What. “What? I wasn't like, laughing at him! More like laughing with him?” Harry tries, wincing as soon as the words leave his mouth because the excuse is bullshit and it's obvious. He just really doesn't feel like spending another hour or two at school when he could be at home, playing with his cat or stalking Louis on facebook. (He's friends with Zayn and has absolutely nothing private, so. It's not creepy, really.) 

“I'm sure you were, Harry. I'm sure you were. You're still going to detention though, see me after class for the details,” his teacher says, rolling his eyes as Harry groans in despair. “Now, who can tell me what style of writing the author used for this piece? Anyone? No? Of course not...”

Harry sighs, accepting his fate. He looks over to see Zayn smirking and takes a deep breath, trying to convince himself that murdering his best mate would be bad for multiple reasons. (It's not really working.) “Fuck off, Zayn,” he whispers, making sure not to get caught. He doesn't need two detentions. 

“Calm down, babe, I'm sure you can suck his dick and get out of it,” Zayn snickers (more like giggles, though he'd never admit it) into his hand. 

“Gross! He's like, fourty... No. Just no,” Harry shakes his head, although for a second he had maybe actually considered it. “This isn't a porno, mate.” 

~

Twenty minutes later the bell rings, signaling that second period is over, and everyone starts packing up - everyone aside from Harry. He figures he might as well just wait until after Mr. O'Neill has finished giving him his lecture and whatnot.

“I'll see you in chem, mate,” Zayn says once he's finished packing up his stuff (which didn't take too long, considering he doesn't usually bring more than a notebook to school.) “And, like, sorry that you're getting a DT... that really blows.”

“Yeah, a bit,” Harry snorts, waving Zayn off. “It's whatever though. Save me a seat in chem,” he adds. 

Zayn nods, and then practically sprints out of the class. Harry is almost confused, until he remembers that Liam has class right across the hall from them. Of course.

“Alright Mr. Styles, come take a seat in the front. This'll be quick,” his teacher says once all of the other students have filed out, motioning to the front row of desks. “I didn't really want to give you a detention, honestly, but I need to seem strict, y'know? Can't have you kids taking advantage of me,” he continues once Harry has taken a seat up in front.

Harry considers this, before nodding once. It makes sense, really, Mr. O'Neill is one of the most laid back teachers in this school, and more often than not the students use that fact to their advantage. “No, yeah, I get it. Kinda sucks, but it's cool. Can I go now?” Harry asks, already grabbing his bag and leaning up out of his chair. He actually quite enjoys chemistry (something that Zayn teases him unmercifully for, amongst other things.) 

“Yes, of course. Sorry, I didn't mean to make you late for your next class,” Mr. O'Neill apologizes, before pausing. “Oh! And you'll be having your detention in room 203, alright?”

“Yeah, sure,” Harry nods. “Can you write me a pass?”

~

Hours later, and Louis is sitting in detention. He's not sure if he made the right choice, choosing a two hour detention over a movie date with his girlfriend. 

He's in the middle of writing down a list of all the pros and cons of his decision when the door opens. The classroom is pretty empty, considering it's only him and a few crack heads in the back - and so naturally he looks up. He's interested, that's all.

(It's not that he heard from Liam who was told by his boyfriend that a certain curly headed creep also had detention today. Totally not. Nope.) 

But. Coincidentally. When he looks up, Harry is there. And, that's. Cool. 

He wants to say something, something like 'ew what are you doing here you freak' but instead, what comes out is a loud, obnoxious “Harry!”

The lad in question stumbles, tripping over his own two feet (are those sparkly boots?). He looks up, eyes wide and face red from all of the attention his fall created. He's not sure what he's expecting, but. It's certainly not Louis Tomlinson.

Harry looks around, then checks behind him in case there's someone else Louis could have been talking to. There's no one. He blushes even more. “Uh, me?” he asks again, wanting to be sure.

Louis looks just as flushed, and Harry thinks his right eye might even be twitching. What. 

Louis isn't one to back down in the face of danger, though. “Yeah, you. Come sit near me, please,” he asks, pouting his lower lip just a little and relishing in the way Harry's eyes widen. 

This is going to be... interesting. Yeah, that's one word for it. 

(Some other words: hellish, horrible, weird. They all do the trick, really.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 is officially up! I hope you guys enjoy, I haven't written in a long time (aside from college essays, gross) but I think I've gotten back in the swing of things. Hopefully everyone from before (aka 2013/14) is still here!!

Louis thinks he might possibly be experiencing what it's like to have your soul leave your body, just a little, as he pouts his lower lip out like a fucking girl and practically begs for Harry to sit in the seat next to him in detention. Harry looks just as confused, and possibly a little afraid, as if Louis was pulling an elaborate prank and was going to pull the chair out from under him or something. Which. Wasn't the worst idea in the world, really. (Not that he had it in him to actually hurt Harry, the poor boy already looked so terrified of every one and every thing.) 

"Uh... okay? Y-yeah, sure," Harry mumbled, nodding as his cheeks flushed pink, making sure to avoid eye contact as he practically stumbled his way into the chair next to Louis like the baby deer that he is. He winced at the noise his bag made as he ungracefully plopped it onto the desk in front of him, cheeks going an even brighter shade of pink.

Louis wanted to kiss him. Maybe even hold his hand. 

Wait. What.

~

Harry's pretty sure he's never felt this awkward in his entire 17 years of life. And that's saying a lot, considering he might just be the most awkward person on the planet to exist, probably. 

Louis seemingly felt the same, if the way he refused to make eye contact was anything to go by. Which really just confused Harry even more. Louis specifically asked Harry to sit by him, practically begged, so why was he acting as if having Harry next to him was causing him physical pain? 

Rude.

Truthfully, Harry was amazed that Louis had even spoken to him at all, given the cold way he had treated him at the party initially, and the awkward moment they shared in the bathroom later that night. Harry had honestly given up hope after that, getting home way too late for a school night (according to his mum) and having a quite frankly depressing yet intensely satisfying wank (with the thought of the way Louis' eyes had lingered on him in that bathroom flashing repeatedly through his drunken mind) before finally falling asleep. 

"S-so..." Harry managed to cough out, internally screaming but refusing to just there sit in silence. He couldn't let this opportunity go to waste. It was his time to shine, like the little star that his mum always said he was. "How, um... how are you, this fine a-afternoon?" 

Fuck. He should've just kept his giant mouth shut. Hadn't he learned his lesson by now? 

Louis however, just laughed, eyes crinkling and face lighting up in a way that almost literally took Harry's breath away. "I'm alright, I s'pose. An afternoon spent here beats a rubbish movie date with Eleanor, that's for sure," he rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair. "And you, curly?" he asked, an almost teasing smirk flashing across his face at the way Harry's green eyes widened at the nickname. There's no denying the power Louis had over this boy, and he was clearly reveling in it. 

Harry didn't really mind, if he was being honest. Anything was better than Louis being cross with him, even if he was starting to get a bit of an emotional whiplash from the way Louis was constantly acting different around him. He also certainly couldn't deny the thrill that ran through him from Louis admitting that he would rather be in detention than out spending quality time with his girlfriend. Surely that had to count for something. 

"Um, I'm doing pretty well... Although I'd really rather not be wasting my Friday afternoon in detention," Harry pouted, gleefully noting the way Louis' eyes seemed drawn to his lips. "What're you in here for?" He figured he may as well keep the conversation going smoothly for as long as he can, especially since he's probably not going to be seeing much of Louis after this. (Well, aside from the whole stalking thing.) 

~

Louis may or may not have been a giant dick. No, scratch that, he most definitely was. The biggest dick of all the dicks to have ever dicked, that was him. Harry was positively lovely, endearing even, and Louis had wasted all this time hating him when he could have been getting to know him better. What had he been so afraid of? (Well, he'd rather not get into that...) 

He at least owed it to the lad to be friendly from here on out, and he intended to do just that. Well, as long as he could keep himself from getting distracted by those lips (and eyes, and just overall state of being.) 

Speaking of being friendly and normal... he had zoned out again. Damn it. He blamed Harry's lips, obviously. Not that he was, like, attracted to them or anything. That would just be weird. "I'm here because my health teacher is a raging bitch, she's the worst," he groaned, thinking about having to face her again on Monday. He'd rather die, not to be dramatic. "We definitely have a mutual hatred for each other." 

"Ooh, do you have Mrs. Knight?" Harry asked, wincing when Louis nodded. "Mate she's horrible, I feel so bad for you! Me and Zayn have Ms. Powers, we really lucked out," he laughed. 

"Y'know, now that you've mentioned Zayn..." Louis leaned forward, always in the mood to gossip. "Has he told you about him and Liam?" He was definitely a little shocked when Liam confessed to being with Zayn, but it did make sense. Liam had always been one to stare at his arse when he thought no one was looking. Not that Louis hated it, he loved attention, no matter who it was coming from. (Except, a voice in his head reminded him, when it came from Eleanor...)

Harry positively cackled, not unlike the way a seal would bark, earning a few dead eyed glares from the other students (which, fuck, Louis forgot they weren't alone) and a harsh 'Sh!' from the teacher overlooking all of them, causing him to blush and throw a hand over his mouth. "I think they're so cute together! I'm a little surprised Zayn has found someone he likes enough to be with for real though," he admitted, trying to keep his voice down. "He usually just has fuck buddies, Liam must be really special." 

"Eh, he's alright, I guess. Just kidding!" Louis added at the look of surprise on Harry's face. "He's been one of my best mates since I can remember, I love him." Deep down, Louis was also a little jealous of Liam, and how easily he was able to be with another boy. For a second (okay, maybe even a full minute) he wondered what that must be like. If he would ever be able to find out for himself. Not that he wanted to... He was happy with the way his life was currently, sort of. For the most part. It is what it is, he always said. 

"That's how I feel about Zayn, I love him to death, even if he is stoned all the time," Harry nodded, smiling. "Um, I think our time is almost up, it's close to 3:45..." he sighed after glancing at the clock, looking way too sad for someone who was about to be getting out of detention soon. 

Which, if Louis was being honest, he could relate to. He was having a pretty good time getting to know Harry, even if it was under less than desired circumstances. He also couldn't deny that Harry was much too pretty when he smiled to be looking anything other than happy. He meant this platonically, of course. "Oh, sick! The smell in here was starting to drive me mad. Would you want to, maybe, hang out once we get out? We could get a quick bite to eat or something?" Louis asked, hating himself for the slight blush he could feel creeping onto his cheeks. This was platonic too, obviously. Stupid body, always betraying him. First the dreams, now this... 

It was worth it, though, for the way Harry's face completely lit up. "I would lov- really like that! I'm starving, actually. I think I know somewhere we could go, I work at this little bakery, it's so cute... not sure if you've ever been," he rambled on, looking more and more excited as he continued talking. 

"Woah, curly, take a breath!" Louis laughed, trying (and failing) to hide a grin at the way Harry started blushing in embarrassment. "That sounds sick, I'd be happy to," he reassured the lad. 

"O-okay, cool!"

"Yeah, cool."

"They're so gonna fuck..." somebody a few rows behind them whispered (quite loudly).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave some feedback if you'd like!! :)


End file.
